What Really Happened
by werewolfvsvampirelover
Summary: What really happened in Ethan's childhood. Is he as old as he says he is? Is Ross and Samantha his actual parents?Also what's up with Ethan's growth spurt and muscle gain? Is he really who he says he is? Also what's up with him and Sarah? see full summary inside. Also NOT a Renesmee and Ethan story. I added a few extra oc "s for the wolves. Also all regular couples.


**Summary:When the Cullen's are upset that they haven't found their cousin (Ethan). But what happens when they head to White Chapel with the wolves? What about Ethan's growth's spurt? Or is it just his powers growing? Is he just a seer or is he something much more powerful? What happened in Ethan's past life? What made him go missing? So many questions need to be answered. And what's going on with Ethan and Sarah. Etharah, Bennica, and all the regular twilight couples with some new characters for the wolves. **

**(A/N) Hey everybody I really hope you guys at least like this story. If** **there**** are any mistakes or if you have any questions, even if you have any ideas leave a review or whatever. I'm all ears. By the way in this story Renesmee is 17 and not 7. And there are also a couple of characters that are German. I'm not German, so if your German and I miss spell anything or it's wrong just PM me and tell me what it means or something. But I'm only doing a few words so, yeah. Anyway enough of my blabbering let's get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mbav or Twilight just the characters I made up**

* * *

*at the Cullen house*

Renesmee POV

My family has been acting weird. I tried asking my dad but he just said it was nothing. So I just ran to Jacob and asked him if he knew why my family was upset, but he said he didn't know but I knew better. I knew it was an act. I didn't want to pressure any of my family, and I mean all my family members including the pack, so I just kept quite. I was just hoping that it wasn't something that horrible, or nothing that I did. When I thought that thought my dad turned to me and said that I didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes I forgot he could read minds.

Edward POV

I still regret it. I regret not keeping a closer eye on Ethan. It's my fault he's gone. But everyone says it not my fault. But today is the day is the anniversary he's been gone so everyone is not in the best mood. Except Renesmee because she has no idea what's going on. But today we're all leaving Forks for two reasons. 1st people are starting to notice we're not aging and 2nd we're still going to search for Ethan. But when I say all I really mean ALL of us and the pack with their imprints. So we're all almost finished packing. "Come on guys'. Let's go!" Rose yelled. "Coming" we all yelled. Hmm, another adventure or country or whatever.

3 hours later

"Hmm, another new country here we come, another country here we come. La la la la la la la!" Emmet sang. "Emmet shut up!" We all yelled. "Sorry." "How did you guys get us all on the same plane?" Seth questioned sitting up. "Well simple,we booked way ahead of time so we got first dibs on it." Carlisle answered. "Wow."

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Ethan POV

"So when are we going to tell them?" Asked Sarah running her fingers through my hair. Right now we were lying on my bed talking, kissing here and there. You see I asked her out a couple of months ago and a week ago let's just say things got a little heated. "Whenever you are."

"Then let's tell them tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow."

"Ethan what's wrong, you seem a little different. Are you on steroids or something?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well because your growing insanely fast and you're getting muscle gain."

"Of course I'm growing, Sarah. I'm also getting older, and especially if we keep fighting monsters, I'm going to get some muscle." I chuckled a bit.

''No, not like that. What I meant was that your growing incredibly fast. Not mentally, but physically. Are you like working out or something?''

''No, but I was just joking. Other than that I have no idea, but I'm fine really." But she still looked uneasy. "Hey is it makes you feel any better I'll research it later.'' I said kissing her.

''Okay.''

''Hey kids.'' My mom said coming in to find Sarah and I laying on my bed.'' ''Hi mom.'' ''Hi Mrs. Morgan.'' We said. ''Sarah would you like to stay for dinner?''

''Sure I'd love to. Thanks.''

''Anytime, anyway what are you kids doing.''

''Nothing.''

''You kids better.''

I was confused for a moment before I knew what I meant. I was about to say Samantha but then I stopped my self and said mom.

* * *

*After the whole plane situation*

*At the new house with the Cullen's and pack*

Edward POV

''Wow, a new home. A fresh start. Huh.'' I said entering the new house. It was a 3 story with a 9 bedroom. But this time we have 2 homes in the woods. The 2 houses are identical in the structure, but the colors are different. And there is quite some space between the houses so there not cramped together. The houses are kind alike are old house just a little bigger.

''Let's just hope we find him here.'' Rosalie said putting her hand on my shoulder. ''Let's hope.'' I said as I put my hand on hers.

So as we were unpacking Carlisle and Esme went to the White Chapel High School to sign us up.

''Kids can you come down for a sec.'' Esme called.

''Yes?'' I asked when I came down the stairs.

''Yeah, what's this about.'' Rosalie asked coming down also.

''Well, we were wondering if you guys would go to school tomorrow?'' Carlisle said.

''Yeah, sure, whatever'' were the responses.

Then we all just went back to finish packing wondering what tomorrow will be like. Wondering if we'll find Ethan or not. We already found Danny, Chelsea, and Mary (Ethan's blood related brother and sisters), well they didn't really go missing. They were all just in there house alone. And we couldn't find Rachel or Charles (they're parents), so we brought them with us. We kept waiting for them to come back and searching for any signs for them. But there were none. Apparently the only sign we got was when Jane was born 6 years ago. But she went with Ethan. The only reason I know about this is because Alice had a vision. She only saw Jane was being brought to Ethan after she was being born. But Alice said it was kinda blurry so she couldn't see where he was. But at least we know he's alive.


End file.
